


Gentlemen Who Lunch

by Polly_Phemus (orphan_account)



Series: Dom down the Hall Prompts, Timestamps &tc [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Butt Plugs, Collars, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polly_Phemus
Summary: Jared and Jensen take a break to enjoy lunch and conversation; Jared is amazed by his own ability to focus on intelligent discourse even while being incredibly distracted.





	Gentlemen Who Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> This follows directly from "Lucky Saturday," and together they both address prompts/requests/suggestions several people made asking if Jensen could, as the poets would say, get all up in Jared's ass, especially helping him more fully realize his butt-plug fantasies. Thanks to all who asked!

Jensen woke up after about twenty minutes, just as Jared had figured he would. Jared had picked up a copy of _The Wolves of Calla_ from Jensen's nightstand and flipped through it, putting it down as Jensen stirred.

"Hey, you," Jensen said sleepily.

"Nice nap?" Jared asked.

Jensen groaned. "It was, but man. I am basically useless after an orgasm."

"But so brainy and conversational before one," Jared said admiringly.

Jensen perked up at the compliment. "There is that," he said. "But I really try not to suck at aftercare."

"I thought your solution was a little extreme, but if it works for you...."

"It did." Jensen gave one of his hollering yawns. 

"And anyway, I ended up kind of needing _before_ care and you definitely handled that well."

"I'm glad I was able to help. Do you want to talk about it?"

Jared sighed. "Not particularly, no. You?"

"I just wanna say one thing about it, okay?" Jared nodded and Jensen picked up his hand and kissed the back of it.

"You honor me so much with your submission and trust, Jared Padalecki. And this isn't something that we've negotiated, but I'm calling my own limit right now: no bondage. No restraints. I may ask you to hold position, like the way you hold your wrist in your opposite hand, but I can't tie you, okay?"

Jared sighed. "I don't completely hate the idea of being tied," he said slowly. "I just...obviously, I've still got some stuff to work out."

"And I'd consider myself privileged to help you with that in any way I can. But for now, I'm setting a limit: I can't tie you. I'm not saying never, I'm saying not now. Because seeing you go through that.... I don't want that to happen again if I can possibly prevent it."

"You handled it very well," Jared repeated.

"Yeah, cock cages give me magical powers," Jensen said with a smug grin. "But seriously, we can talk about this later, but right now I feel kind of raw."

Jared couldn't help grinning. "You're not the only one."

"Damnit, I'm trying to have a serious moment with you here," Jensen said, but he was laughing as he spoke.

Jared theatrically schooled his expression into seriousness, saying, "I understand: you want to put bondage and physical restraints in the no-go zone, at least for now, right?" to show that he fully understood what Jensen was saying.

"Yes," Jensen said. "Again, I'll be happy to revisit this later if you want to, but let's concentrate on the stuff we know we like, okay? And the new stuff that doesn't have bad memories."

"Agreed," Jared reached out and they shook on it. Then they decided to kiss on it, which took them awhile. It started of gentle and sweet, but when Jared practically melted into Jensen arms, it became much more. Jensen became more aggressive and Jared let his dom control him.

"Mmm," Jensen hummed as he broke off. "As nice as this is, I'm kinda interested in lunch. You wanna eat?"

Jared looked down at Jensen's cock, which was showing some signs of interest as a result of their extended kiss.

"All innocent conversation is lost!" Jensen exclaimed mournfully. "I was thinking we could have salad and a cheese plate...you got something dirty to make of that?"

Jared thought about it and decided not to add innuendo to a conversation that didn't really need extra flavor.

"Nah, sounds like a plan I can get behind." Jared paused, realizing that he could follow his inner twelve-year-old after all. He made a show of looking over his shoulder and down at his own backside. "Like I got behind...."

"Stop it," Jensen yelled. "You just cut that right out, Jared Padalecki!"

"Or?" Jared challenged.

"Don't get bratty," Jensen said, and while he was clearly goofing off, Jared thought caught an undertone. He remembered Jensen talking bitterly about subs who'd tried to manipulate him into being their disciplinarian and while Jared himself had just been teasing and maybe he was being hypersensitive to Jensen's reaction, he didn't want to send Jensen to a bad mental place.

"Sorry," Jared apologized quickly. "No bratting intended. However...I was wondering how complete your lunch plans are."

"Dude, you know how seriously I take my salad greens and I literally have six different kinds of cheese stashed around the kitchen in places optimized for the temperature of each cheese. My lunch plans could not be more complete unless you secretly want a KFC Famous Bowl."

Jared shuddered. "God, no. I was actually wondering about adding a little...extra spice."

"The Wensleydale has cranberries _and_ cinnamon," Jensen promised. "I've got flavor like you wouldn't believe."

Jared couldn't resist telling him, "Your flavor profile is, indeed, very robust. You can trust me on this; I'm a professional."

Jensen shook his head. "Now you're just deflecting. Come on, Jared, you can make suggestions. It's not only allowed but encouraged, at least while we're planning something," Jensen encouraged. "Not that I'll necessarily follow through, but if there's something special you want to do...."

"The plug," Jared said, nodding toward his satchel, which was still sitting on the chair Jensen had dragged over to bedside earlier.

"Ah," Jensen said. "You want to try wearing one through lunch?"

"Yeah," Jared said hoarsely. 

"Not being too ambitious, are we?" Jensen raised his eyebrow at Jared. 

Jared flexed his ass. "No...don't think so."

"I'd better have a look," Jensen said, and while his words were matter-of-fact, his tone indicated that he was definitely bringing his dominant nature up to a simmer if not a full boil.

Jared rolled over on his front and Jensen leaned over to look at his ass, gently running his hand over Jared's still-bruised skin.

"You said no problems here, right?" Jensen asked. 

"Just fine; always been a quick healer," Jared assured him.

"Good," Jensen said. "Can you get up on your knees and lean forward so I can see better?"

Jared shivered; Jensen had never seen him in that position. The thought of showing himself to his dominant like that for the first time was arousing.

"Do you want me to present, sir?" he asked.

Jensen's hand paused on Jared's ass, then slapped him there, but gently, little more than a strong tap.

"That you want, sub? To present yourself to your dom?"

"Yes, sir," Jared said humbly.

"Present, sub," Jensen commanded. Jared complied, getting up on his knees, keeping them far apart, his upper arms coming straight down from his shoulders so his elbows could bear his weight. He stretched out his forearms on either side of his head, his palms facing upward above his head. He bowed his neck until his forehead was touching the mattress, careful not to put any weight on his head beyond the slight pressure he needed for balance.

He wondered if Jensen felt the weight of the moment the way he did. He'd never presented himself to a dom like this; even if he had, it still would've been a big deal to him, since it was his first time doing so for Jensen, the first person he'd ever thought of as _his_ dom. Jensen had probably seen lots of subs like this, but none of them had been Jared. And Jared hoped he wasn't guilty of wishful thinking when he imagined that this might be nearly as significant to Jensen as it was to Jared.

Jared felt Jensen's warm, smooth palms slide over his back. "So perfect," Jensen said reverently. "You've honored me yet again with your submission, Jared Padalecki."

"The honor is mine, sir," Jared said.

"We'll have to agree to agree, my Jared," Jensen said. He slid his right hand up Jared's spine, stopping once his hand reached the back of his neck, where he let his hand rest in a display of pure dominance.

"Yours," Jared moaned.

"Yes," Jensen agreed, easily slipping his finger under Jared's collar to let it rest between leather and skin. Jared wore his collar loosely enough that his breathing was in no way constricted, but he knew that if Jensen wanted to, he could change that very easily. While Jared was pretty sure that wasn't something Jensen was planning to do, that he'd just put his finger there to emphasize his dominance, Jared felt that he should probably speak up

"No breathplay without negotiation," he said. "Sir."

Jensen carefully slipped his finger out from under Jared's collar. "No, of course not," he agreed. "That wasn't my intention, and I'm glad you're paying attention and telling me your limits," he said approvingly.

Then Jensen stayed still for long moments and Jared closed his eyes so he concentrate on Jensen's right hand on his neck, his left hand holding Jared's left hip possessively.

"There are so many things I'm going to do to you," Jensen promised. "For you."

"Thank you, sir," Jared said. He knew he didn't really need to say anything at all, but he felt a bone-deep need to signal his submission as many ways as he could.

"I'm going to start by examining your asshole," Jensen said. Not exactly the sexiest thing Jared had ever heard, but Jensen, in general, seemed to be pretty invested in making sure that Jared knew what he was doing and _that_ actually was pretty sexy.

Of course, in order to look at one of Jared's more intimate places, Jensen had to lean back, taking his hand away from Jared's neck. But he left his other hand on Jared's hip, starting to squeeze rhythmically as he positioned himself between Jared's legs.

"Would you like me to hold myself open for you, sir?" Jared offered.

"Not this time, Jared," Jensen said. "Just keep your weight on your arms and don't let your head and neck carry too much weight."

Jared had practiced presenting by himself often and could confidently move into any one of a number of poses without risking strain or injury, but he said nothing. He wondered if Jensen liked the idea of Jared's inexperience, or if he had simply fallen into a protective state toward Jared. Toward his sub.

He felt Jensen's finger gently circle his hole, loving the feel of Jensen touching him intimately. He was a little sore, but nothing he couldn't handle. Nothing he didn't like.

Jensen let go of Jared's hip to use both his hands to open Jared for his examination. Jared had often imagined a dom looking at him and touching him this way, but the reality was not only as arousing as his fantasies had been, he had an unexpected emotional reaction to what Jensen was doing. The intimacy was almost frightening, yet also exhilarating. 

Jared moaned when Jensen slipped a finger inside him. The lube from earlier had mostly dried, but there was still enough moisture to allow Jensen easy entry. Not, Jared thought, that he would've minded that much if it had been a little rougher.

"That sounded like a good moan," Jensen said. "Was it?"

"Yes," Jared said. "I'm a little sore overall, skin and muscle both, but nothing's seriously wrong."

"Meaning everything's seriously all right, my sweet masochist?" Jensen asked, putting a little more pressure into his touch.

"Oh," Jared gasped.

"You look wonderful," Jensen said appreciatively. "A little more pink and swollen than I'm guessing is usual for you, but this hole can definitely take more." Jared felt himself harden further at the thought. "And it should," Jensen added.

"Please," Jared begged.

Jensen moved away to dig through Jared's toy bag. Jared tamped down his impatience, concentrating instead on what he was feeling right there, right then, in that moment. The soft sheet and firm mattress under him, the cool air on his naked skin and the slight burning stretch of his asshole...it was all perfect.

He felt the mattress shift under him as Jensen came back with...whatever he'd decided to use to plug Jared. Jensen took his time pressing lube into Jared, stretching his fingers, exploring his sub.

"You feel fantastic," Jensen said. "A little loose from earlier, but basically so tight and," Jared moaned as Jensen slid his fingers around, "so beautifully smooth. You'll feel so good around my cock when I take you."

Jared barely managed to refrain from begging Jensen to just go ahead and do that right away. Instead, he shifted his hips upward just enough to communicate his desire to Jensen but not enough to interfere with Jensen's examination.

"Oh, I'll give that to you," Jensen promised. "I know how much you want it. But right now I'm going to give you something else you've wanted for a long time."

Jensen pulled his fingers out of Jared and slid a plug in. Jared took it easily; it was, he knew, pale blue rubber, with a little give, the medium size in a set of three he'd picked up just after he'd closed on the condo.

Once the plug was fully seated, Jensen patted the flared base, making the plug shudder slightly inside Jared.

"That feel secure, Jared?"

"That feels wonderful, Jensen," Jared said honestly. "Sir," he modified.

"You don't have to call me 'sir' every time," Jensen said, stroking Jared's ass cheek gently. "I like hearing you say my name, Jared Padalecki. And when you're like this, it kind of sounds like you're saying 'sir' anyway."

"Thank you, Jensen," Jared said, listening to the sound of his own voice. Yeah, he was saying Jensen's name differently than he normally did, like it was an honorific in itself.

"Okay, then, why don't you stay like that while I get dressed? Give me something pretty to look at," Jensen said. 

"Yes, Jensen," Jared agreed, kind of blitzed on the idea of presenting himself simply for his dom's pleasure.

"I'm going into my closet now, Jared," Jensen said. "I won't be able to see this living art display for a few seconds, but I'll be close by, so if anything happens, just say something and I will hear you. Otherwise, just stay still and wait for me."

"Yes," Jared agreed. Jensen could have easily gone into his closet and been back again without Jared even realizing he'd even taken his eyes off him, but Jared appreciated that Jensen had kept him apprised, knowing as he did about Jared's fears of being left alone in a vulnerable position someone else had put him in.

"You really are beautiful like that," Jensen said, and Jared enjoyed the twinge of pleasure he got from Jensen's praise, liking that it was how Jensen had chosen to let Jared know he was back where he could keep an eye on things. "Are you warm enough? Because I was thinking that you really don't need clothes to eat lunch, but I certainly don't want you to be chilly."

Jared concentrated on how the air felt around him. 

"Thank you for the consideration, sir. Could you possibly lower the air conditioner by about five degrees?"

"I certainly can," Jensen agreed.

Jared waited, listening to the rustle of fabric as Jensen got dressed. As much as he liked looking at Jensen's naked body, he loved being naked while his dom was dressed. When he was with Jensen like this, it was easy for him to forget the ugly history of subs denied the privilege of clothing and to simply enjoy the visual reminder that both he and Jensen accepted and enjoyed their respective sexual dynamics during the right time and place.

Jared suddenly felt Jensen's fingers on the back of his collar, pulling at it, but very gently, a nonverbal cue for Jared to sit up rather than a rough demand. Jared got up easily, rather sad to pull himself out of position, but enjoying the sight of Jensen in dark blue jeans and a tight olive green T-shirt and the anticipation of what was to come.

"That was a lovely view," Jensen said. "One I intend to enjoy often. But now we need to go out to the main room."

Together, they walked back out into main room, pausing while Jensen adjusted the thermostat. Jensen made a slight gesture toward the pillow next to his wing back chair, then moved his hand to point to a chair at the dining table. Jared followed the unspoken command, picking up the pillow and putting it on the chair.

"Sit down while I get lunch organized," Jensen told him. Jared noticed that Jensen's language tended to be much more formal when he was in full dom mode; if they hadn't sunk into their dynamic roles, Jensen probably would have told him to grab a seat or something like that. There were so many small ingredients adding to the flavor of the encounter.

One of the major flavors, of course, was the feel of plug inside him. As they'd moved around the condo, Jared had found that it actually didn't move too much inside him, simply remaining a solid, filling, pleasurable presence, although it definitely gave him a pleasurable jolt when he sat down. He remembered how distracted he'd felt when he'd tried wearing it for himself; this time it was different. While he certainly couldn't forget that it was there and didn't want to, he found that he was more focused on his surroundings, the entire context of the encounter and, of course, Jensen himself than on the plug alone.

Jensen moved easily and gracefully around his kitchen, quickly putting together their salads before, Jared noted with amusement, going to both a cupboard and the refrigerator to retrieve three cheeses. Mostly, though, Jared was admiring Jensen's confident competence as he sliced, assembled and plated their lunch.

"Do you have a preference for your salad dressing?" Jensen asked.

"Please choose for me, Jensen" Jared said. His own speech was more formal, too, he noticed; normally he'd've just said, "Chef's choice."

Jensen brought lunch to the table, making a couple of trips to get the salads, cheese plates and a carafe of ice water and two tumblers on the table. Jared, who generally tried to be helpful in every day life, wanted to jump up to help, and, in the context of having been deeply settled in his submission to Jensen for most of the morning, part of him felt that he should be the one serving Jensen. But he also realized that Jensen preparing and bringing their lunch to the table was also a way for him to express his dominant side by nurturing and caring for his submissive.

The salad was attractive: butter lettuce with small chunks of yellow heirloom tomato and slices of cucumber, still wearing their dark skins, resting in bright blue bowls. Jensen had dressed it with a light vinaigrette and cracked some pepper on top. 

"Salad first, then cheese," Jensen said. "And pour the water for us."

They ate their salads in comfortable silence, sometimes looking out toward the Atlanta skyline, sometimes looking at each other. Jared tried not to move around too much, but he couldn't sit still as he explored how shifting against his chair made the plug push into him. Jensen noticed and watched with avid enjoyment as Jared squirmed.

Jensen had served three cheeses on small white plates, with water crackers. Jared was no cheese expert, but he knew to start from the left and move to the right, first enjoying a mild Swiss Gruyère, then a sharp Vermont cheddar, followed by English Stilton studded with bits of apricot, interspersed with crackers.

"No Wensleydale with cinnamon after all," Jensen said. "I thought it would be a little much for a summer afternoon. And I would've included some grapes, but I seem to be out."

"This is perfect," Jared said, smiling a bit at the memory of Jensen feeding him grapes playfully while he'd been caring for Jared in the wake of his panic attack. "I don't really know all that much about cheese, beyond the basics."

"I suppose it's nutritionally naughty," Jensen said. "But I can't resist."

"Not as bad as you might think," Jared said, enjoying the way he was expected to carry on an intelligent conversation with a plug up his ass and a healthy erection. "It's a high-fat, high-calorie food, but this kind of cheese is not nutritionally void and we're not eating an unhealthy amount of it. Cheese really gets dangerous when it's carelessly slathered on nachos and pizza with an overabundance of generosity."

Jared was proud of himself; he'd pulled out some complex sentences with polysyllabic words and everything.

"I see," Jensen said. "So I needn't feel quite so guilty about it?"

"Not at all," Jared assured him. "Reasonable indulgences within the context of an overall healthy diet are perfectly fine for people without underlying health concerns."

"'Reasonable indulgences'," Jensen repeated after he finished his last crackers. "What about unreasonable indulgences?"

Jared figured he could choose to interpret that in any one of a number of ways. He decided to go for mundane and obvious.

"Well, eating pasta shells with cheese product squeezed out of a foil envelope is a pretty unreasonable indulgence," Jared said, referring back to their dinner the night before. "But some days it's hard to argue against comfort food, even if that comfort food is dubious on a number of levels."

Jensen smiled. "That's not what I was talking about and you know it, Jared," he said with gentle accusation.

"Sorry, sir," Jared said. "What sort of unreasonable indulgence were you thinking of?"

"Well, Jared," Jensen said contemplatively, "I was thinking of being unreasonably indulgent toward you. I know you're dying to rock back and forth in your chair, feeling everything that little toy can do for you, and I was thinking of allowing you to do that."

"Oh," Jared squeaked. While Jensen hadn't (yet) said whether or not Jared could try to get more stimulation from the plug than he was currently enjoying, the possibility was intriguing. Jared figured he really would enjoy doing that, he wasn't sure if he could...perform like that for Jensen. It wasn't like Jensen hadn't seen him turn into a moaning, lustful creature, but it was one thing to be that way on a couch in a room lit only by a TV screen, in his own dimly bedroom, or even in Jensen's bedroom in full daylight.

But sitting at Jensen's dining table? While Jensen just sat there and watched, not even giving him explicit and detailed directions like he'd done not so long ago in the bedroom? Jared wasn't sure he could manage that kind of display, even if Jensen said he was allowed to try.

Jensen must've seen some of the conflict he was feeling play out across Jared's face.

"My unreasonable indulgence for this afternoon will be, I think, to enjoy a glass of lemonade and the view from my favorite chair while my submissive sits on the floor by my feet and explores the joys and limits of his toy," Jensen said.

Jared thought it was a perfect plan and he was not disappointed when, just minutes later, he was sitting on the floor in front of Jensen, ass flat on the floor, hands supporting himself as he tried rocking in different directions, side to side as well as back and forth, trying to will the plug he was wearing to be just a little bit longer, a little bit thicker, a little bit more curved, a little bit more _anything_ that might hit his prostate. Now that he knew where it was and what it could do for him, he wanted that feeling again. But even without it, just feeling something filling his ass was amazing, so much better than we'd he tried alone.

He wasn't pretending to submit to someone who wasn't even there, someone he couldn't even picture. He was sitting at the feet of Jensen Ackles, the dom he'd sealed himself to, and that was the best, most intoxicating feeling of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Wensleydale with cranberries and cinnamon makes a delightful addition to any celebration that could conceivably include cheese, especially during winter.


End file.
